1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data writing method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory controller and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid growth in the popularity of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players in recent years has brought about the escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) has several characteristics such as non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small size and non-mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most suitable memory to be adopted in a portable multimedia device mentioned above.
Generally, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is utilized with a host system. The host system issues a command for accessing logical addresses to the rewritable non-volatile memory module to read or write data. However, the host system may partition a specific area from the logic addresses, the specific area may be configured for backup or dumping data. When the host system access the specific area, multiple write commands may be issued to access sequential logical addresses. If there is a large amount of data to backup or dump, it is obvious that the writing rate will affect the effectiveness of the host system. Therefore, how to write data with sequential logical addresses to the rewritable non-volatile memory module is a topic that concerns researchers of the field.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.